Child Slave
by skyressshun
Summary: Woken on his way to the abbey, Tala must learn to survive with the help of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Soft flakes of pure snow drifted in through the partially open window of the dark room. Lace curtains fluttered as a gentle breeze the meticulously sown ends gently brushing the light blue covers of the sleeping child's bed. The thick sheets engulfed the child in their warmth, the sleeping boy blissfully unaware as the wind picked up, snowflakes the size of daisy petals dancing through and lightly caressing the porcelain skin of the sleeping redhead.

A soft grunt of indignation broke through his pink tinted lips, the cold of the Russian night finally creeping up to the youth. Small hands grasped onto the thick material of his bed sheets, the tiny muscles attempting to pull them up. More soft whines pulled themselves from the young body, the boy turning in his sleep to try and shut out the building storm.

Minutes passed and the young body dropped back into deep stages of sleep, his mind transporting him to far off places that could only exist in dreams.

0000

The ground beneath the boy shook as the clatter of horse shoes connecting with cobblestone streets filled the air. The crunching of pebbles as heavy wooden wheels rolled over them forming a steady beat to the rhythm of the clacking feet.

The adolescent redhead's head bobbed as the cart swayed. His pointed mop of hair brushing the other passengers, earning him the occasional shove. Grumbled curses in all different languages filled the grimy old box as the boy failed to awaken yet again.

"_Sir, the brat wo-ahh!_" A young blond boy cried as a fine leather whip cracked against his forearm, blood trickling from the wound as the leather's cracked edges formed uneven patterns on his pale flesh.

"Quiet ya little shit, you're all brats. And what did I tell ya bout English?!" A harsh gruff voice rang from up front. The man owning the unappealing vocals was grubby and small, his grey hair covering his eyes as wrinkles stretched themselves down the side of his mouth, forced to curve around his pipe. All three teeth in his mouth were on show as he chewed on his pipe, his hands too busy with holding the reins and whip to remove the cancerous object from his mouth to speak.

"Apologies Sir" the blond bowed his head, his young mind trying to drag up any Russian it could.

"I told ya to shut up!" The whip cracked again, slicing the boy's arm once more the curling tip rearing back on itself and swiping the redhead across his cheek.

Jolting up cerulean eyes widened in panic as a wetness tricked down his burning cheek. Lifting a tentative hand to his face he brushed over his stinking face, his fingers coming away red and sticky. Staring in horror at the blood tears welled up in his wide eyes.

Eyes that only just took notice of their surroundings.

Surrounding him in a swarm of flies was a gaggle of children. But the only noises they emitted were soft whimpers of fear. The clothes that adorned their bodies were rags held together with string. Stains covered every inch of the rough looking fabric, making the true colour of them impossible to discern.

"_W-where am I?_" The child asked, a whimper taking over the majority of his voice.

"Hey kid, I'm only sayin' it once. Shut the Hell up!" The driver snapped, sucking on the pipe in his mouth as he spoke.

Not understand much of what the man was speaking the redhead merely nodded.

"Good, boys, wake ya-sen up. We're 'ere"

Swallowing thickly the redhead turned to stare out the wooden bars, forcing his confusion to the back of his mind. He could figure that out later, he couldn't panic; Lord only knows what'd happen to him if he should.

The continuous crackle of horse's feet died down as the cart pulled up in front of a huge stone building. Moss growing down the sides and overgrown weeds attaching themselves to the crumbling brickwork. Heavy rusted iron gates were visible out the corner of his eye, the walls that attached to those spiked iron bars holding back two shouting guard dogs.

A softer crunch of feet on gravel sounded as a bald crown was visible from the window. The latch on the box was unhinged the heavy oak door swinging open as the strain was released from the rope and chipping.

"Alright lads, out" the elderly driver commanded as he stood by two, barely stable, wooden steps.

One by one the boys followed orders stepping down from the coffin and automatically forming a long line in front of the ominous building.

"Wha're ya watin' for?" The driver asked none too nicely to the wide eyed redhead. "Get out, your faul' you're 'ere"

Not daring to ask what he meant he inched himself forward on the splintering wood mindful of his fingers as he was constantly pricked.

It took minutes for him to drop down from his confinement, and despite being glad he was no longer trapped he suddenly wished he were.

The reason for the boy's alignment became very obvious. There before him stood an impossibly tall man shrouded in darkness though the sky was only a murky blue.

As he opened his mouth two full rows of yellow teeth became visible, and though his voice was low and steady it rung loud in the child's ears.

"Welcome boys, I'm Boris, this is Balkov Abbey Penitentiary. Your new home"

**I know this is a little strange and may not make complete sense, but hopefully it should soon. So please read review**


	2. Chapter 2

Staring up at the human tower the redhead gulped, penitentiary? That was a prison, wasn't it? Cyan eyes flickered across the boys, all taller than him, whose faces looked the picture of stoic.

"...You will sleep at nine; meals will be once a day, punishments will be dealt out should you not adhere to these rules. Am I understood?" A chorus of 'yes Sir' rang out the redhead a few minutes behind. Damn, he'd missed everything.

Chewing on the inside of his lip to try and see if this was just a bad dream he silenced a yelp of pain as a pointe canine pierced his skin. Licking over the small self-inflicted wound he grimaced at the metallic taste on his tongue.

"You, what're you still standing here for? Follow the others boy. Do you think you're an exception to the rules?"

"N-no Sir" he stuttered, struggling to pry any Russian words up at the moment.

"Then move" shoving the boy by the back of his head the redhead stumbled for a few steps before regaining his balance. He barely registered the clatter of horse shoes as the cart drove away down the old road.

Ignoring his constantly building confusion he ran inside the building, the abbey? Did Boris say?

The first thing that struck the redhead was how deathly cold it was, closely followed by the stench, rotting flesh and other foul smelling concoctions that were sure to be decomposing by the second.

Plugging his nose he followed after the row of children marching down the hall not bothering to pay too much attention to them. All he cared about was staring in the rooms that lined the halls. They looked nothing like the doors back home; the paint wasn't snow white but a murky grey. It, like everything else, looked rotten.

0000

Following the children down multiple halls they finally stopped at a crossroads. The tall men up front who'd been guiding the marching youths spoke quickly and quietly in Russian.

"All those ten and up follow me!" One shouted starting off to the right, five of the children parted from the group following after the man not looking the least bit scared.

"Those five and less follow me!" The second called taking off straight ahead three children followed after him leaving the other seven behind for the final guard.

Not speaking he led them to the left giving them a moment to glance around.

The doors that had once been covering rooms were gone, replaced by bars that the redhead couldn't help staring through. He couldn't see much, just a few moving figures in the shadows along with some speckled blood of various ages.

Gulping at the sight before him he shuffled forwards knocking into the boy in front.

"Watch where you're going runt" he hissed back at him shoving the smaller redhead.

"Hey, walk in line you little brats." The guard shouted back to them glaring at them over the much smaller children.

Bowing his head he followed behind the group rubbing at his arm to try and sooth himself like his mother would.

0000

It took no more than three minutes for them to stop again, but this time it was to situate room. The guard would push the children inside letting the darkness swallow them up before locking the cell and moving to the next. As soon as they reached the final door of the hall it was only the cerulean eyed boy left, shaking as he stood beside the much taller man.

Opening the bars he went to push the boy but he'd already moved to enter. His fingers were turning blue from the cold and he no longer had enough energy to be thrown.

Jumping as the door was slammed shut behind him he tried to make out whatever was in the room. But it appeared that he was alone. Something warm blew on the back of his neck making the short hairs stand on end. Spinning to try and catch whatever it was he glimpsed a sight of a shadow moving quickly.

"_W-who's there?_" He asked softly in English, he didn't know much Russian and he could only pray that the creature he was in with understood him.

"You shouldn't speak like that. The guards will get angry" a dark voice answered him, causing his spine to freeze as he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"_I-I can't speak Russian_"

"You're out of luck; you're in a Russian prison"

"_Why am I here?_" He could feel panic well up in him as his grasp on his cellmate's words was waning.

"_You're here cos you did something, something bad. Just like all of us_" the dark creature seemed to finally take pity on the youth and speak in a language he could understand.

"_You're lying; I've never done anything bad. Mummy says I'm a good boy_" he objected, his voice rising slightly

"_Keep it down runt, you're gonna get in worse trouble if you do. And just for the record. Mummy was wrong; you must've done something pretty terrible to be here._"

"_I did take a biscuit when mummy told me not to_" he guessed trying to come up with anything to reason why he was there.

"_That ain't shit Red, you might as well have told her to go away. That'd have been worse than that_"

"_I'd never say that to mummy!_"

The child lurking in the shadows seemed to have finally lost his patience with his new cellmate. Stepping from the darkness he grabbed onto the redhead's fancy clothing, slamming the smaller boy against the slimy stone walls.

"_Listen here rat, I don't care if you're in denial, you're here now. You've been caught. So stop playing the innocent card. No one's gonna help you here. You're alone. So stop your snivelling and complaining. I can see the tears in your eyes. Stop it. Or so help me you'll be in the medical wing faster than you can say 'mummy'_" He threatened, his burning crimson eyes staring dead into the redhead's watery blue ones.

Slamming him once more for good measures the crimson eyed youth turned his back on the shaking redhead. Throwing back his wafer thin covers he sank back into the almost non-existent mattress on the floor.

"You're on the ground." He instructed, reverting back to Russian, not even caring to toss the boy one of the two pillows propping his head up.

**I bet it's impossible to guess who his cellmate it. (Only if you've never seen the show.) Please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

Three hard slams against the rusted bars of the cell jolted the redhead awake, his cerulean eyes snapping open a small scream coming from his lips.

"Shut up" the blood eyed boy snapped throwing back his covers. "We have half an hour before breakfast."

As the blue eyed boy pushed himself up, his bones stiff and painful, he stared across at the boy tilting his head in confusion.

"_God's sake, half hour till breakfast, got that?_" He nodded, his attention more on the boy's strange appearance. His hair was two shades of blue, the front was light, almost grey and it blended in the further back it went to a deep blue. His face had four triangles on that looked more like tattoos than face paint the redhead had back home.

"_W-what's your name?_"

"_Kai_" the bluenette answered simply raising a brow at the redhead waiting for his answer.

"_Tala_" he shuffled in his spot for a few seconds before finally letting his curiosity get the better of him. "_Where am I?_"

"_You're a slow one aren't you?_" Kai asked as he stood from his bed, pulling the covers back up to prevent any snow from ruining the only source of comfort he had. "_You're in prison_"

"_But why?_"

"_Cos you did something bad_"

"_But what?_"

"_How the hell should I know?!_" He snapped at the younger redhead, glaring down at him as he finally lost his patience.

"_What did you do?_" That made him pause, chewing the inside of his lip Kai turned from his new cellmate.

"_It was an accident, I never meant for it to turn out that way. I-I just couldn't stand him being there any longer. I had to get rid of him. I-I never meant for her to get involved._" Tears were filling his eyes as he tried to explain away his actions, and though he attempted to keep his voice even small sobs would work their way thought.

"_Kai?_" Tala asked, forcing himself up off the hard floor, taking a small step to stand beside the hunched over bluenette he rested his hand on his shoulder. An action that was shrugged off.

"_I don't need your pity, I deserve what I got, I've already been here two years. Still, I think I should have gotten worse. I-I...I killed my parents_"

Blue eyes widened as he took a tentative step back, killed! He was in the same room as a murderer!

"_I should have gotten death, but, I was granted leniency due to my age. Had I been any older and the noose would have been my fate._" Rubbing at his eyes to take away the intense stinging Kai turned to face his mortified roommate. "_Don't look at me like I'm an alien, it was an accident_"

"_I-I know, it's just I-I've only ever heard of this on TV_"

"What the hell's that?" Kai asked, reverting to Russian in his confusion.

"_You know, TV, Cartoons. You must have seen it before you came here._"

"_No, but I think I know why you're here. You're insane aren't ya?_"

"_N-no, I don't think so,_" Tala answered rubbing at his arm to ease his discomfort.

"_I'd keep my mouth shut about this 'TV' you're gonna get burned at the stake if you keep this up. Russia is a superstitious place. We aren't above cooking people alive if they pose a threat. Especially here._"

He gulped as he stepped back from Kai, he wasn't insane, he wasn't about to be cooked.

"_I'm n-not insane. My m-mummy has a TV, everyone does._"

"_Alright, I'll bite, what other freaky things do you have?_"

"_U-uh, w-well there're cars, and planes and computers_" he counted off on his fingers, finding it difficult to bring up anything Kai might find strange.

"_Are you from the future or somethin' kid? That shit ain't around here, we aren't from 2020 this is 1789_" Tala froze at hearing Kai's joking comment. 1789? No, that couldn't be right, that wasn't near right. "_Kid?_" Kai asked, confused as to why he was acting like this. He was enjoying messing with the new inmate; it was no fun before he came. Now it seemed the boy was broken.

"_D-did y-you say 1789?_" Tala asked staring wide eyed.

"_Yeah_"

"_B-but I-I come from 2013_" Kai looked on the verge of unconsciousness. He looked so sincere that the redhead couldn't be lying.

"_N-no, that can't be possible_" he stuttered out, taking a step back from the boy, he was so self-assured before that he could dominate and break this new boy, now he wasn't so sure. How could he control someone who was from a different time?

"_I know, b-but mummy said it was 2013, and I know that we have TV's and stuff in the future. So, it's kinda possible_" he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, twisting the new clothing around his white fingers.

"_Where do you live?_" Kai asked, still keeping his distance from the time travelling child.

"_E-England, b-but mu-mummy's Russian._" He answered, in some form of explanation for why he might be in Russia hundreds of years in the past. Kai nodded slightly his eyes hardening as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Listen kid, I don't give a shit if you're from here or not. You don't speak English, you don't talk to anyone. Keep your head down. Got it? I'm not gonna stick up for you cos you're new, or cos you're my cell mate. I ain't putting my head on the block for you. Don't drag me into your fucked up life." Kai's switch from hesitant to forceful scared Tala, and though he only understood half the conversation he knew what Kai was saying and knew to follow every word he understood.

Nodding softly he yelped in surprise as the cell door was wrenched open, a large man in black blocking the exit.

Nothing was spoken verbally, just a small step to the side silently commanding the boys to leave their cell. The bluenette didn't need any prompting but the startled and terrified boy couldn't move a muscle.

Glaring back at him for a brief moment he snagged the boy's upper arm, gripping hard enough to bruise. Yanking on his arm harshly he dragged the stumbling and startled redhead out of the grimy cell.

The guard waited less than patiently to slam the door behind them before moving onto the next cell.

"_K-Kai?_" Tala whispered, leaning closer to the bluenette only to have his arm squeezed tighter, a small yelp being stifled in his throat in pain.

"Shut it, don't speak English kid. You'll get whipped if you do." Kai advised, speaking only when they were away from the guards. Using the candle lit halls to navigate his way to the training room.

"H-how do you know where to go?" Tala asked, trying to speak in Russian drawing on his experience from his mother's lessons.

"The lights, I usually get led by a guard with the group but we're behind. We have to hurry and catch up with them. We'll be beaten if we don't."

Tala's eyes widened at how candidly Kai uttered those words, he picked up his pace. His eyes locked onto the flickering lights hanging from the wall.

"Why're you running?" Kai asked, keeping pace easily

"I'm not getting beaten"

"You'll get worse if you're caught running" he told him simply, the redhead skidding to a halt in shock.

"_I don't understand here. How am I going to get to the group if I don't run?_"

"_I swear you're an idiot aren't you?_" Seizing his hand Kai yanked him down an unlit hall. "_Follow me._ And stop with the English"

Running behind the taller boy Tala fisted his shirt, feeling the soft cotton brush against his smooth palms. It was a soothing feeling, they weren't his pyjamas but they were a close second.

He hadn't taken note of a lot since this had happened. He hadn't looked at his clothing closely, it wasn't until he'd noticed his clothes weren't quite as silky had he realised they weren't his.

Now that he had a moment, trusting the bluenette to guide them.

Glancing down he saw he was wearing patched up trousers, the stitching as thick as toothpicks. His shirt was three sizes too big, the white buttoned up cloth stained brown with dirt and age. He was wearing an untied tie around his neck and a brown waistcoat that looked more suited for his grandfather.

"_Kai, are we almost there?_" He asked, but gained no answer. "_Kai?_"

Staring at the back of his head he didn't know what was wrong, surely he could hear him?

"_Kai_" He called, slightly louder. "_Kai?_"

But the boy kept ignoring him.

"Kai?" He tried Russian, hoping the boy would stop ignoring him.

"Yes?"

"You weren't answering"

"I said don't speak English"

"Are we there yet?" He asked, ignoring his indignant feelings towards Kai.

"I don't know, we will once we run into the group. And I swear to God if you speak English in the meeting I'll throw you to the lions. Let Boris deal with you."

"What meeting?" Russian words were starting to feel less alien to him, and while he couldn't fully understand the bluenette enough was getting through to be tangible.

"When there're new kids there's a meeting for all abbey kids. You get told the basic rules and see who the other inmates are. Give you a change of clothes, you can't go around looking like a posh snob, the other abbey kids would beat the hell out of you before the guards got the chance."

"A-are they all murderers too?"

"No, not everyone. Some kids are just insane, but their parents don't want them killed so they're put in here instead. Honestly I'd prefer to be dead. Some kids are here for burning their homes down, stabbing people. One's here for poisoning his father. You wouldn't think that though, he's an insane one, tall for his age too. I heard a tester say he was schizophrenic, I don't know what that is but he's it. Besides that he's good. Friend of mine too, I see him during our half hour of free time."

Tala stared at the back of the bluenette's head, unsure as to what to say. He'd heard of that, never met anyone but he'd heard of it. Was he supposed to be part of Kai's group, he wasn't a murderer, he wasn't insane. He wasn't one of them. So he kept his mouth shut, trying to keep up with the boy he was trusting to help him through.

Pushing down questions as to who to avoid and befriend he latched onto Kai's hand tighter, gulping as soon as small flickers of light appeared down the dark hall, the patter of small and large feet following soon after.

**This is by far the longest chapter I've put on, and hopefully it's ok. Please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting till the group passed them just a little they followed at the back, people eyeing Kai oddly at the sight of him holding hands with another boy. But it took no more than a glare from Kai to make their heads snap back forwards.

"_K-Kai?_"

"Russian" he hissed back, both voices barely audible.

"W-why're they looking at us?"

"Probably because you look like a gay holding my hand." He answered simply, though his didn't relinquish his hold.

"I'm not gay" he whispered, receiving a shout from the guard up front.

"Whatever rat is talking shut up!" He barely turned round to yell but his shout was more than enough. Tala clamped onto Kai's hand harsher, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh. Not even wincing he snatched his hand from the redhead's giving him a warning glare.

"Don't" he whispered "you'll just get the lads onto you if you keep this up."

"What do you mean?" He whispered so quietly it was more like lip reading for Kai.

"You keep acting gay you're gonna get yourself beat up. And I ain't gonna stop them, I'm doing good in the abbey. The guards aren't on me every second, I'm not jeopardising that for you."

Nodding Tala latched onto his shirt, staring at the back of Kai's head as he followed after.

He was too young to fully grasp the severity of what Kai was saying so he stayed quiet, taking his advice. He seemed to know far more about how this world worked.

The group stopped a few minutes later, the guard up front turning to regard everyone.

"If I hear one sound once we enter the training room I swear you'll be begging for your death." He threatened, pushing open the heavy oak door, entering the eerily quiet room. Children lined up like soldiers.

All the boys ahead of him seemed to change like a switch had been flicked. Their steps became marches as they strode into the room, heads high. Just the redhead looking out of place among the masses. He was hunched down, intimidated by the guards glaring down at him. Fiddling with his cold fingers he fought the urge to grab onto Kai for safety. He wasn't sure he could trust the bluenette but he felt a damn lot safer around him than these other children. They reminded him of mind controlled people he'd seen on TV before.

"Kai"

"Shut it" he hissed back, his voice barely detectable in the silent room.

Following instructions he quietened, shrinking in on himself, trying to mimic the boys around him. Though the best he could do was fold his arms over his chest, trembling in fear and anticipation. Who knew what would happen to them?

The large double doors at the head of the room swung open, a lanky but powerful man stalking through. Blood red lenses shielded his face, his mildly wrinkled face showing years of stress. His purple hair was greased back, his overly large trench coat shrouding his body.

"Who's that?" He whispered in Kai's ear, though he was completely silent. Ignoring him. "Kai"

"Shut it."

"Who is it?"

"Boris, now quiet."

"I would welcome you, but this isn't day care. Your parents don't pay me." Boris' voice boomed out, silencing both Kai and Tala. "I'm here to reform you. And the way to do that is harsh discipline" he paused momentarily to regard each child separately. "Those of you who have lived here for some time know my expectations. Simply because you're children means nothing to me. You're still the spawn of Satan himself."

Tala winced, cringing in on himself at the harsh words. The devil? They were devil children? He was rooming with a child of Lucifer.

"Your cellmate will be your lifeline, they will be your medic, your protector and your guide. Though I promise you this. Cross the line, speak to either me or my guards, I'll kill you. And I won't hesitate." Boris raised his hand, a silent cue for the guards to hand out their uniforms.

"Move" Kai commanded, earning a squeak of shock from Tala.

"W-what?"

"Move, go to the guard who's stood before us. He has your uniform. Don't question him on it." His last sentence was insisted upon. Nodding his head he inched out of the line, creeping forwards with the much less scared children. Walking next to the children he recognised some from the day before, though they all ignored him as though he carried plague.

Stopping before the tower of a man Tala stared up at him with wide cyan eyes. Giving the small child a look of distain he dropped the too large jumpsuit into his thin arms. Taking Kai's advice he kept his mouth sealed walking hesitantly towards the back of the line, hoping he didn't look completely terrified.

"It's too big" he whispered to Kai, seeing it was exactly the same as the bluenette's.

"It's supposed to be. You have this till you move to the next section. There's infant, children and adolescent then you move up to a different prison." The bluenette supplied, yanking Tala back into line, thankful that the sound of clothes rustling covering their conversation. "You have this for three years then you move up"

"T-three years?"

"Be thankful I've had this five" Tala eyed the article, his eyes focusing on the straining seams. The cotton forced to bear the strain of the growing child. "Get changed, you aren't permitted to leave before you hand in your 'peasant' clothing." Eyeing his own clothing he shrank even more in on himself. He had to change around people?! Rolling his eyes Kai skimmed the room looking for a solution.

His crimson eyes caught sight of a blond head, sticking more than a foot above the rest of the children. Running his foot over the broken up flooring he managed to pull out a small fragment of chipped concrete. Bending down he grasped it, aiming for the blond hair. Throwing the rock it bounced from the boy's head. The blond turning to glare at whomever it was.

His eyes landed on the bluenette, his head tilting in a questioning look.

"Get over here" Kai mouthed, the blond nodding and pushing through the group, a small flash of lilac following after.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting rid of your excuse."

"I-I never made an excuse"

"No, but you would have" taking a tight hold of his upper arm he squeezed around the non-existent muscle. "And I can see why, you're scrawny"

"I am not!" He protested, his voice gaining a squeak at the end, blood rushing to his face in result.

"You are, you need to gain some serious muscle." Still blushing at the insult he pulled his arm free, wrapping his arm around his arm to sooth the tender flesh.

"I do not" he was more whiny, hoping he didn't have shiny eyes. His mother did always say he was hyper-sensitive.

"Kai, what is it?" An abnormally deep voice asked

"Surround the redhead, he's shy" his voice was mocking yet commanding at the same time and the boys who'd come to them followed.

Tala looked around, seeing three boys, one with blond hair, one lilac and the other purple crowd around him, effectively sheltering him. Holding his new clothing he tried not to look quite as scared as he was.

"Strip and change" he ordered, making Tala shrink back hitting Spencer from shying away so much.

"Kai, what's wrong with him?" The blond asked, staring down at the boy with dead eyes.

"He's a freak" he stated, not caring about the hurt look in the orange haired boy's eyes. Nodding the blond raised a brow at the small boy.

"Change" he repeated Kai's words, watching the boy fumble scared. The smallest of the boys stared up at the redhead.

"Ha, Kai, y'know you're stuck with this idiot, right?"

"Don't remind me." Tala chewed on the inside of his mouth, far too scared not to follow their commands.

As he began to change they had the decency not to stare at him, stopping the boy from turning pure scarlet. Instead they spoke to the other briefly, exchanging small bits of information. Some tangible to Tala others far too complex in Russian for him to be able to grasp.

**please read review**


End file.
